The Face of the Grinning Fox
by Yura-chan
Summary: Story up for the second time! Up for adoption! Naruto learns the messy way of being a demon after accepting Kyuubis offer of murdering every last person in Konoha. And as his strenght grows so does his hate. Will he end up destroying his hometown or die?
1. Proluge

**The face of the grinning fox**

**Rewriten!**

Prologe

Hi peoples! I'm putting this story up for adoption as I really have no idea what to do with it anymore. My only request if you decide to pick this (lousily written) story up is that it ends with Naru-chan destroying Konoha (one way or another). I'd love you forever if you do take it! 'blows kiss' Now, on with the story, and BAI BAI! 'waves her arms'

Uzumaki Naruto was having a rough day. The villagers had once again tried to 'make him disappear'. That was nothing new, not really. It was an everyday thing. But this time it had been a ninja. They are so hard to defend against.

So, he was currently hiding in a dumpster. The ninja had run past already but he didn't dare come out, not yet. He'd have to wait until nightfall first. It was uncomfortable and he had something sharp sticking him in his back.

The nine year old little boy was feeling the tears start to come. Why did he have to have such a life? Why didn't anyone else get to be the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune? Yes, he knew about the Kyuubi. In fact he was on the edge to give in to the demons proposal of a… well, let's say a, very **bloody **revenge on Konohagakure.

On the outside he was a happy-go-lucky boy who was pretty dumb, had a crush on an ugly forehead girl, loved ramen and was a failure in school. On the inside however, he was the complete opposite. He had almost always some dark thoughts of revenge in a cruel way, but he had yet to give in to the Kyuubi.

The sky was darkening. Maybe he could go outside now? He looked up, the sky hadn't gotten any darker, it was a shadow. He gulped, and looked at the man's face. '_The Ninja' _was the last thought that went through his head before the beating began.

He was left bleeding and completely smashed in that dumpster. And it was then he made his mind up. _'Kyuubi?'_ **"What do you want gaki?" **_'The day I'm strong enough, Konoha will bade in blood!' _Inside Narutos head Kyuubi smiled. **"Good choice kit. Good choice. I'll help you get the power to do so. You will train with me." **Naruto smiled, but it was different from his usual smile, it was a smile carving for blood and was colder than ice. It was a smile that promised great pain while getting said blood and took over his small face with its icy hate. And it looked so _wrong_ on such an innocent looking face.

He got up; Kyuubi had already healed his wounds, the smile never leaving his face. The blonde boy walked out of the ally, letting Kyuubis chakara flow from his body. The feeling of death lingering in the air around him.

He saw the ninja who had beaten him brag about it. It was three men, not better than Chunin. **"Kit, this'll be your first lesson. A real Demon kills merciless and cruel. Let's see if you're worth wasting time on." **Narutos smile got wider. He was in for his first kill. He slowly walked over towards them. The boy was now close enough to hear the word they said. "… cut him up badly. The stupid demon deserved it because…!" They stiffened when they felt a primal fear take over their senses, their brain telling them to run for their lives, but their legs were frozen in spot. The tallest of the men turned his head and looked straight at Naruto. He saw the look in the blonde's eyes and the smile on his lips. The boy wanted blood, and it was their blood he wanted. That night screams echoed trough Konoha.

Naruto stood in the middle of the three bodies, blood splashed on the ground, on the walls, even on some part of the roofs close by. He had blood covering his face, his white shirt, and his hands. He wasn't smiling anymore but had a look of innocence in his eyes.

Narutos blue eyes met whit the eyes of an old woman who was out shopping late. Kyuubi told him that there should be no witnesses, so Naruto dashed forward and killed the old lady in one strike trough her chest.

When he was done he dragged the bodies out to the middle of the street. In the blood of the four persons he killed the blonde boy wrote some words on the ground next to them. When he was done he smiled proudly, like a kid who had finished a drawing.

When Kyuubi saw what he had written he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. **"Great kit. Go home, get washed up and wait for them to find the bodies." **_'No Kyuubi, I want more blood. Please let me have more blood.' _Kyuubi chuckled again. This kid was really something. **"Kit, you'll get more blood in time. Go wash up and go to bed. Oh, and set your alarm clock on six." **Naruto grinned. _'Hai, Kyuubi-sensei.' _

Next day

Sarutobi sat in his office enjoying a cup of green tea. "Hokage-sama!" An ANBU rushed into the office. "Yes, what is it wolf?" The ANBU bowed before speaking. "We have found four bodies in the 10th district." Sarutobi almost choked on his tea. In mare seconds the Hokage was up and out the door.

When they reached the scene Sarutobi felt it like his stomach was turning inside out. The way they had been killed… it was just cruel.

One of the three men had no limps left attached to his body, another had his eyes and tongue ripped out and the third… it looked like his skin had been burned away from the inside. And there were signs of brutal torture on the three first. The old lady had a hole through her chest and thankfully that was it.

Suddenly an ANBU called them over. "Something is written over here." Sandaime and the ANBU ran to him. "What dose it say?" The Hokage asked. _"To the Hokage whit Love" _The ANBU answered.

My first fanfic, rewritten! And I purposely spelled wrong in the message. Because come on! He's nine! You spell wrong when you're nine!

I'm putting up a vote for who Naru-chan'll be paired with. Any idea is fine. But do understand that whoever Naru-chan gets paired with he/she will be evil as well. Everyone is votebel (is that even a word?), boy or girl, dead or alive, OC or original character. Just not a crossover. So no crossover pairs. You can switch gender on them to if you want to. I'd prefer not to write a Naru/Tsu or a Jira/Naru or a Oro/Naru or a Saru/Naru, but I guess I can, um, do that to if there is most votes for these.

And, yes I know it's short, but it's only the prologue yet. They'll get longer!! Yura-chan promise!

And now, when all this small talk is over, please click the little button in the lower left corner that says 'Go' and give me a review:3 Flames will be used to burn the villager of Konoha for being mean to Naru-chan!! hugs Naru-chan hard

Ja!


	2. Chapter one

**The face of the grinning fox**

Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto, and probably never will. cries

Naruto was walking towards the academy. He was dead tired. Who knew Kyuubi was such a perfectionist?

He was ten minutes late so Iruka yelled at him for a while. Then he asked whet his excuse was this time.

"I was training. Don't blame me; sensei wouldn't let me go before I had my stance perfect. Damn sensei, making me come late and get yelled at." He muttered the last sentence so low only Iruka heard. Iruka was shocked to say the least, since when did Naruto have a sensei?

Said blonde went to sit next to his "crush". "Ohaya Sakura-chan!" He said happily. Sakura opened her mouth to say something nasty to Naruto but before she had the time to say anything an ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka looked at him clearly showing his confusion. "What is an ANBU doing here?" he asked. Said ANBU turned to the class and started talking.

"Today we found four dead bodies in the 10th district. So be careful when walking outside alone in the future. We can't be sure if the murderer will hit again." The ANBU paused biting his lip under his mask.

A hyperactive blonde boy chuckled to himself, so low that no-one heard him. _'You bet he will, and I think I was nice to those guys. It'll only get worse.' _ The ANBU started talking again, hesitating, as if he wasn't sure if the class should know. They might freak out, to know you could be killed brutally by just setting a foot outside your home wasn't exactly comforting.

"He or she killed his or hers victims so brutally that we don't tell anyone under the rank of Jounin the exact details, so as I said, be careful, ok?" The class nodded. "Good." he said and disappeared.

A loud chatter broke out as soon as he had left. Unnoticed by all a blonde little boy smiled to himself.

"**None under the rank of Jounin, huh?" **

'_Makes me happy.' _Was Narutos reply to the fox. Kyuubi snickered at his student. He sure was merciless.

"**Ok kit, after classes today I'm going to push more of my chakara into your coli system. It's gonna hurt, a lot, but it'll be worth it in the end since you'll be able to use the most basic principals of Demon jutsus." **Naruto lit up.

'_I don't care about the pain, I've endured a lot of that, but I have a question.', _

"**Go on." **Kyuubi feared he was gonna ask him (Kyuubi) to push in more chakara than his (Narutos) body could handle, he had grown to like the kid. Especially the way his kit killed.

'_How powerful are those jutsus?' _Kyuubi let out a breath.

"**Well, for you humans they should around Chunin level." **He answered. **"But when your body is better trained I can put little more chakara in you, then you'd be able to do more complicated things." **Naruto smiled a little wider. It was still unnoticed.

The rest of the class he was inside his mid escape and was taught jutsus, battle strategy, and taijutsu moves.

It was a hell of a lot better than to learn about the Kyuubi no Kitsune from some history book. He could learn every thing he wanted direct from the source so it was pretty much a waste of time.

Everything those pathetic excuses for ninjas were teaching them was more or less useless in a real battle. Henge was easily detected by ninja with higher rank than Genin, any ninja with descent skill would also be able to see through a bunshin no jutsu.

The jutsus Kyuubi thought him was way better. It was mostly fire techniques, and apparently, Naruto had a hang for those. He learned quickly and preformed them good. Kyuubi was happy. Naruto was progressing fast which meant that they could destroy Konoha quicker.

"**Oi kit, you should wake up now. Your sensei is yelling at you." **

"_Ok Kyuubi-sensei. See you later." _When the Kyuubi container woke up Iruka was indeed screaming at him. Naruto yawned, which made Iruka yell even higher.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! PAY ATTENTION TO THE LESSON!" Iruka yelled and with that ending his long screaming-section. The blonde yawned again. He hadn't listened to Iruka. He didn't feel the need to. It was all the same shit he pulled every time someone fell asleep, so the blue-eyed boy had heard it before.

"Ok class, since Naruto here didn't feel the need to pay attention; we're going to have a test on Kyuubi no Kitsune. Right now, before you leave." The other kids sent death-glares at Naruto, but the whisker-marked boy just shrugged. He wasn't afraid to fail. He and the Kyuubi had decided that it was better if he kept his mask up for as long as possible. So he **would** fail.

After classes a blonde blue-eyed boy could be seen running down the streets of Konoha. He was heading for a distant training-ground outside of the village, where the demon imprisoned inside him could give him more chakara whiteout anyone noticing.

If anyone came to the training-ground he would die, though someone might sense the demonic-chakara and get the Hokage. Then the demon container would be executed since the Hokage wouldn't protect the blonde if he thought that Kyuubi might break the seal and finish the job he started nine years ago.

Our blonde little sweetheart growled irritated when someone threw a stone at him. He printed the face in his mind, eyes flickering a dangerous red for a moment, that person (from lack of better word) would be the next victim. He would die a painful death at the hands of a demon. That was what he saw himself like now days. He wasn't a human anymore, he was a demon. A cruel, brutal, heartless, bloodthirsty demon.

Naruto snickered at that thought, how true it was. Blood fascinated him. He could sit an entire day watching someone bled to death, he could not get enough blood on his hands as he watched the life fade in his victims eyes, blood was so necessaryto live and yet so easy to spill.

Kyuubis apprentice liked his lips. Thinking of blood made him want it. But that'll have to wait until tonight. Now he had to concentrate.

'_Kyuubi-sensei, is this place good enough?' _The demon stirred, it had been sleeping, and dreaming a pleasant dream where he ripped a human apart while said human screams echoed through a big forest. It looked around through the boys eyes.

"**Yes, it'll fit well for our purposes." **Naruto smiled, he was happy that his sensei, and only friend, was pleased with him. The orange clothed boy postured himself in the middle of the round glade.

'_What now, Kyuubi-sensei?' _he asked the blood red fox.

"**Now," **the fox answered **"you'll close your eyes and focus on getting your chakara as small as possible." **Naruto did what he was told.

"**Ok kit, it's going to hurt so I want you prepared for this; tell me when you're ready." **Outside said boy just nodded not wanting to disturb his concentration. He took several deep breathes and then told the fox to start. Immediately he felt a wave of pain, unlike anything he ever felt before, wash over him. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming in agony.

Then it calmed down and Naruto let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"**Don't relax, it's not over yet." **Kyuubi said, and almost instantly after the fox had said that a new wave of pain overcame him. It was more powerful than the last and this time, the Kyuubi container let out a muffled scream. It felt like his insides where tearing each others apart. And the small boy could swear that it was liquid fire rushing through his veins, not blood.

When next wave came he screamed as loud as he could, knowing they where to far away from the village for anyone to hear. He felt his coli system expand to give the new chakara enough space, he also noticed a pain in his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and in his skin, the pain from this was great but compared to all the other pain it dulled enormously.

This continued for about an hour, each wave worse than the last. When it finally stopped Naruto feel to the ground unconscious, and Kyuubi where amassed by the amount of chakara the boy could take. His chakara levels now almost as high as an elite Jounin, he (Naruto) had almost tripled his chakara reserves.

'_**Well, well, well. This was better than I thought. He took more chakara than I intended to give him.' **_The demon chuckled slightly; its kit sure was amazing.

The Kyuubi then noticed a side effect; the kid's senses had been heightened to an incredible level. He doubted there were many animals out there that could surpass the boy in the means of tracking or such now.

The demon grinned one of its fox grins. This kid should be fun to train, it thought before it feel asleep, because even though it was a demon it could be dam lazy when it didn't have anything to do.

Next day

The cute blonde growled in pain as he sat up.

'_Kyuubi-sensei?'_

"**Yes Kit?" **

'_Did everything work put as it was supposed to?' _Kyuubi smiled wider than ever. The kit hadn't even noticed that he **stole **a lot of chakara he wasn't supposed to have.

"**Well yes, you could say that." **

'_Could say?' _

"**Hmm, how do I put this so you'll understand…? Well, you kind of stole nearly the double amount of chakara you were supposed to have and that gave some small side effects." **The blonde scratched his head. How could he steal chakara without him even trying to do that?

'_Stole? And what kind if side effects?' _

"**Your senses are heightened to… well… um… high. And about the stealing thing, this is what I think happened; your body was expecting to get more chakara than I wanted to give it and expanded your coli system to much. When it couldn't fill it with the amount I gave it, your body took what it needed by force." **

'_How could I do that? You're at least, well, about 100000 times stronger than me.' _The fox chuckled.

"**Wow, you do have high thoughts about me. I said I'm not sure but I **_**think **_**that was what happened. If you hadn't it wouldn't have hurt as much nor would it last that long."** Naruto grimaced.

'_Stupid body making me go through much more than I had to.' _Kyuubi smiled.

"**Hehe, you can't blame this one on me! Hehe." **

'_Stupid fox laughing at me for being in pain.' _At this point said fox roared with laughter. He couldn't help it; the kit was just too funny when he muttered like that.

'_Shut the hell up!!' _The young boy screamed. Kyuubi took his time but calmed down after a while and stopped laughing.

"**Ok kit, I'm calm now. Start doing the basic Taijutsu I taught you." **

'_Hai, hai. Baka-fox.'_ Kyuubi chuckled again.

They trained everyday, before the academy, under classes and after the academy. The blonde only stopped to eat and to go to the bathroom. He was doing all his sleeping under the academy classes. And then he was trained in his dreams in battle strategy.

11111

Naruto was now twelve, and probably at high ANBU-level. Kyuubi had given him small portions of chakara once a month for these three years.

Naruto was walking down the streets of his birth town on his way to the ninja academy. Today he would take the Genin exam.


	3. Adopted!

This story has now been adopted by the wonderful Ivvy-sama! Go to her profile and read it, it's awesome.

//Yura-chan


End file.
